


Science Partners

by Towaneko



Series: WinterIron Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Highschool AU, M/M, Science, badboy!Tony, sciencenerd!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><sup>Anonymous asked:</sup><br/>High School AU? Tony being the new bad boy at school skipping classes but has a crush on science nerd Bucky who thinks he isn't taking school seriously enough. But getting to really like one another after working on a science project together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Partners

Bucky glared at the partner assignments posted up chalkboard. Maybe if he glared at it long and hard enough the paper would catch fire and he was have another chance at getting a better parent. Even Clint Barton, class clown, would be better than his current partner. 

‘Anthony Stark’

The new transfer student and bad boy of Avengers High. He constantly skipped classes, though never science class, so there was no hope that Bucky could get a new partner that way. 

He sighed. Bucky would just hope that Anthony didn’t make him do the project all by himself. 

Anthony, don’t call me that its Tony, was over the moon. Ever since his father Howard Stark forced him to attend another two years of high school, even though he had already finished two doctorates, he had been miserable. HIs father had claimed it was so he could work on his lacking social skills but Tony knew it was to delay him from finishing his third doctorate before the age that Howard managed to get his. Too bad the old man didn’t know about online classes. 

But let’s get back to the reason why Tony was excited. 

James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was his science partner. 

The cutest little nerd he had ever laid eyes on. He was determined to win him over. Tony was sure the best way to do that was to be the best science partner James had ever seen. 

Maybe the AI coffee machine he brought to class was a bit much.


End file.
